Não Amo Mais
by Hilda da Estrela de Polar
Summary: por que ñ podemos escolher de quem gostar? Por que temos que sofrer para assim, poder ter uma chance de ser feliz?"


Não Amo-te Mais.  
  
Yo, Mina-san!! Esta fic é meio diferente de qualquer outra q vcs já leram (pelo mos eu acho), pois ela ñ é uma fanfic e nem uma songfic em si própria. Resolvi mudar, por isso esta é uma poemfic (fui eu q inventei!!^^). É simplesmente uma mistura de um poema q eu fiz junto com uma fic q eu inventei!^^ Não é uma combinação ótima? Espero q gostem e q façam o mesmo, Bjos da Hilda da Estrela de Polaris  
  
P.S.: Lembrem-se q nas estações do ano, no Japão é tudo uma confusão!  
  
Não Amo-te Mais. Quem Ri Melhor é Quem Ri no Fim.  
  
Eu vivo bem sem amar ninguém; Ser infeliz é sofrer por alguém.  
  
Maio, Primavera.  
  
Eu cheguei na sala e lá estava ele, era um aluno novo, disso eu tinha certeza, ele estava sentado na carteira de trás da minha melhor amiga. Eu caminhei até a minha carteira e sentei-me, como de costume fiquei quieta apenas olhando pela janela a grande árvore de cerejeira q tinha no pátio do colégio. Eu e ele éramos os únicos na sala, já era costume eu chegar cedo, ficar sozinha esperando os meus amigos para podermos conversar. Não me contentando com o silêncio absurdo, resolvi puxar assunto. -Olá. - Cumprimentei educadamente - Me chamo Tomoyo Daidoji. -Prazer, me chamo Shoran Lee. Respondeu ele fitando-me nos olhos. -Vc ñ é japonês, ou é? Parece ter traços chineses. -Sou chinês, venho de Hon Kong. -Seja bem vindo ao Japão. É um país muito bonito, creio q irá gostar. Se tiver alguma dúvida com os kanjis, pode me chamar. -Obrigado pela ajuda, Tomoyo. Ele agradeceu com o início de um sorriso. A sala já estava cheia, logo a minha melhor amiga, Sakura Kinomoto, chegara correndo e arfando, como sempre estava atrasada. -Oi! - Gritou ela entusiasmada com o aluno novo - Sou Sakura, espero sermos bons amigos. E assim foi o ano, creio q devo lhes contar q, primeiramente Shoran e Sakura ñ se deram bem, ele é descendente do Mago Clow, o criador das cartas q Sakura tem q capturar. Por isso sempre tentava roubar as cartas dela. Ele me pedira ajuda com os kanjis, toda semana eu ia até a casa dele ensinar-lhe o japonês. Como eu sou boa aluna nesta matéria, ñ foi difícil ele aprender, mas mesmo assim ele me pedia ajuda toda véspera de prova. Mas isso tudo mudou, eu comecei a reparar q Shoran se preocupava muito com Sakura, além de ter ciúmes dela com o Eriol. Eriol era um garoto inglês q fora transferido para o nosso colégio, ótimo aluno e também um ótimo pianista. Descobri q eu e ele tínhamos algumas coisas em comum, como por exemplo o amor pela música. Tenho q admitir q ele era bonito, tinha cabelos azuis e olhos idem, usava um óculos q lhe dava um aspecto intelectual e nobre, mas acreditem, ele era a reencarnação do Mago Clow. Depois da chegada dele, muitas coisas estranhas aconteceram, eu até fiquei presa em uma sala de aula por causa das magias dele! Mas isso ñ vem ao caso, o q convém é q Shoran e Sakura ficaram muito amigos - e olha q o Shoran além de ñ gostar da Sakura no início, ele era apaixonado pelo Yukito -, e descobri q agora era a Sakura q ensinava japonês a ele. Não é à toa q ele começou a tirar notas baixas nesta matéria, a Sakura pode ser minha amiga, mas sinceramente, em matérias como matemática, literatura, física, química, geografia e japonês ela é péssima. Não demorou muito e o Shoran veio me pedir ajuda nesta matéria, eu como queria ajudar, fui até a casa dele. Quando estava indo, encontrei-me com Sakura q também estava indo para a casa de Shoran, pois precisava de ajuda em japonês, foi nessa hora q ela confessou: -Tomoyo, nós sempre fomos muito amigas, ñ é? -Claro Sakura! Nós sempre contamos uma com a outra. Eu disse ainda ñ entendendo aonde ela queria chegar. -Então, vc sabe os meus segredos e eu sei os seus. Mas preciso te confessar uma coisa. Ela parara de andar, em seguida eu também parei esperando o q ela queria falar-me. -O q está esperando, Sakura? Nós sempre fomos amigas e confiamos uma na outra. Pode contar! Eu encorajei-a, mal sabia q aquele encorajamento era o primeiro passo para a minha vida ir do céu ao fundo do poço em três dias. -É q eu, eu estou, eu estou apaixonada. -Oras, mais isso ñ é nenhuma novidade! Eu sei perfeitamente q vc ama o Yukito! Disse sorridente lembrando-me dos momentos engraçados q passei filmando Sakura e Yukito juntos. -Mas, ñ é dele. É do Shoran... Eu congelei, o meu sorriso ainda estava estampado no meu rosto pois ñ conseguia mexer um músculo, parecia q eu estava brincado de estátua. -D-do S-shoran? Eu gaguejei repetindo as últimas palavras da minha amiga. Eu ñ sabia o por que, mas me senti mal com aquilo, senti-me dar um tropeço e cair de cara no chão. A dor foi a mesma, mas eu sabia q ñ seria fácil dela passar, ou mesmo de curar rapidamente o machucado, pois eles estavam dentro de mim, perto do meu coração. -Ai Tomoyo, diz algo! Não fica aí me olhando com este sorriso no rosto. Me ajuda! Exclamou Sakura agoniada. -Claro... Vou lhe ajudar. Foi apenas o q consegui falar, e mesmo assim eu senti as palavras saírem cortando-me a garganta. -Obrigada, Tomoyo! Vc é a minha melhor amiga! Sakura saltou no meu pescoço alegremente, enquanto eu a abraçava e a expressão do meu rosto mudava de um sorriso para uma expressão deprimente. Nós fomos andando até a casa do Shoran, fomos atendidas pelo mordomo dele e logo subimos para o seu quarto. Ficamos lá umas três horas, consegui ensinar com perfeição a matéria acumulada do Shoran e a da Sakura, a última havia ido embora um pouco antes pois havia esquecido q era o dia dela fazer o jantar. Eu estava arrumando as minhas coisas quando fui pega de surpresa por Shoran: -Hei, Tomoyo... -Hum. Eu respondi virando-me para ele ainda com a caneta nos lábios. -Eu, sabe, eu gosto de vc... Eu continuei imóvel, simplesmente senti uma alegria me preencher o interior de minha alma, senti meu rosto se ruborizar e meus olhos cintilarem. -Eu, vc, quer dizer, eu gosto tanto de vc q lhe considero como minha melhor amiga! E além do mais eu confio bastante em vc, tanto q vou lhe contar um segredo... Bem, a alegria q eu sentia começou a se evaporar com aquela palavra q Shoran acabara de pronunciar: melhor amiga. Como assim melhor amiga? -Como eu ia dizendo, vc é minha melhor amiga. - Continuou ele - Por isso q eu tenho q te contar um segredo: eu amo a Sakura! Novamente a dor de um tropeço, só q agora eu sentia a dor sendo cravada mais profundamente dentro do meu coração, ela já passara da superfície. -C-c-como? V-vc gosta da Sakura? Se da última vez q eu gaguejei repetindo uma coisa q acabaram de falar e doera a garganta, agora parecia q eu ñ tinha mais garganta. -Isso! Vc vai me ajudar, ñ é Tomoyo? Shoran falou esperançoso. -Claro. - Ele me abraçou – Eu tenho outra escolha? - Eu pensei - Eu já havia terminado de arrumar minhas coisas e estava defronte a porta de Shoran me despedindo dele. -Não se esquece da sua promessa, em?! -Não me esquecerei, promessa de amiga. Eu comecei a sentir as lágrimas me turvarem a visão, resolvi sair dali o mais rápido possível. Cheguei em casa ainda sem ter derramado uma lágrima, mas isso ñ durou muito, pois na hora q caí na cama, instantaneamente as lágrimas rolaram pelo meu rosto, molhando as mechas soltas de meu cabelo. -Dentre todos os garotos... por que vc? Por que vc, Shoran Lee? Por que justamente vc foi gostar dela? Justamente da Sakura?!  
  
Continua....  
  
N/A: E aqui acaba o 1º capítulo da minha fic!!^^ Por favor, espero que leiem toda e que me mande mts comentários e rewis, OK?? Bjos da Hilda da Estrela de Polaris 


End file.
